


Two Hands

by Dick_Boy



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alpha Barry Allen, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, Hand Jobs, Porn with Feelings, References to Knotting, Rutting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 19:42:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15541599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dick_Boy/pseuds/Dick_Boy
Summary: Barry is rutting, Iris has been busy with work, but she has two hands.





	Two Hands

**Author's Note:**

> Idk man, I wrote this in a day. Decided we needed some more Alpha!barry stories out there.hope you enjoy <3
> 
> Still working on smut.

Barry slid into the kitchen chair with the help of the Speed Force, so Iris was seated in his lap. He’d suffered the entire day with annoying erections, he even resorted to relieving himself in the lab bathroom a few times just so he could focus on work. It was really beginning to be an issue. He hated ruts. He wasn't really an overly sexual guy, yeah he would have sex with Iris as often as he could manage but it was never the end of the world if they went a few weeks without sleeping together.  
  
“Honey, I'm home.” he chuckled when she yelped in surprise.

He pushed her hair to one side and pressed a light kiss against her neck. Her scent ravaged his senses and he wondered if it was just his rut or if she was ovulating. Either way it was going to drive him insane. He _wanted_ her.  
  
“Don't do that, babe!" She smacked his arm. "I was just working on this article. Want to order pizza for di-” she cut herself off when she felt something hard against her back. “uh, Barr.”  
  
“Ugh, I'm sorry. You smell amazing and it's … that time of the season …” his voice was an audibly embarrassed mumble.  
  
“I'm sorry, I've been so busy. I didn't know you were rutting, I wish I had more time this week,” she didn't look up from her computer screen, she had a deadline that was keeping her attention.  
  
“Why are you apologising? You're my wife not my sex machine," he chuckled and pressed a kiss to her cheek.

It took a conscious effort for him to not press against her for friction.  
  
“While that is true … I am in your lap and I do have two hands.”  
  
Barry could hear the smirk in her voice and it went straight to his only moderately unwelcome erection. He closed his eyes tightly when her hand began caressing him through his pants.

“You don't have to--” he pressed his face into her shoulder when she squeezed gently, he was too sensitive for this. “I can take another cold shower.”

“I don't mind, babe, really.” her hand moved in firm strokes for a few seconds before she opened his pants and reached her hand inside. She quickly freed him from the flap in the front of his boxers and pressed her thumb into the head.

He shuddered and a low growl passed his lips. He hated ruts. His whole body was on fire and he was certain that he was going to cum just from the little stimulation Iris’s hand was providing.

“Can I touch the knot?” Iris asked. “You avoid putting it inside me when we have sex.” he felt hard and hot in her hands, and Barry’s moans and warm breath at her ear was encouragement enough.

He nodded against her shoulder, swallowing hard and trying to find his words. He started to kiss the back of her neck, nipping gently at the skin there. She would probably have a few marks in the morning.

“Yes-- sorry. I can't think great when you're touching me.”

“Shh,” Iris murmed. “I'll take care of you, baby.” She stroked downwards and squeezed the base gently, starting to add speed to her strokes. “It's really hot when you moan in my ear.” Iris murmured. “I love hearing how much you like it.” she purred, one hand still typing away at her keyboard.

With one last groan into her ear, Barry came, spilling over onto Iris’s hand.

“Probally the best hand job in existence,” Barry breathed and pressed a lingering kiss to her cheek. “I love you.”

“I love when you cum for me,”

Barry used the Speed Force to clean them both up before Iris could ask.

“Do you ever think about mating with me?” Iris found herself asking hesitantly, they'd been married for a few months but she couldn't recall a time that he had even discussed the topic.

“No,” he seemed nonchalant about his answer, pairing it with a shrug.

“Oh.” Iris played with her hair in a nervous action, wondering why he hadn't considered it. Though if she was being honest, she didn't know a whole lot about Barry’s biology.

“Why are you asking?” he sounded confused.

“Well, we've been married a while but you've never brought it up.”

“Well … I can't exactly mate with you. If I tried it would be extremely unpleasant.” he wrapped his arms around her middle.

“How so?”

“Well, when Alpha’s mate they sink their teeth hard into their mate’s neck. During mating, an Alpha, omega or a beta would be releasing chemicals that would make that feel amazing. You're not any of those so I would be making you bleed and putting you in pain for no reason. Not exactly a fantasy I have about us.”

“Oh, that makes more sense … what about your knot?”

“Um,” he pulled at his collar anxiously. “Y-you want my knot?”

“Well, I won't say I'm not curious about it. I've been feeling weird about asking.”

“I could uh-- give it to you but then we’d be stuck together for a few hours. If you didn't like it, I wouldn't be able to pull it out even if I wanted to...” he scratched the back of his head and yawned loudly.

“Well, this evening has been very educational, but I'm all done with my article,” she grinned and kissed his cheek. “Let's go to bed, I'm exhausted.”


End file.
